villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Haliax
Haliax is the main antagonist of the book series The Kingkiller Chronicles. He is the mysterious leader of the Chandrian . History Past Almost nothing is known about Haliax, as the Chandrian erase every information on themselves and kill everyone who might have knowledge about them, even if the person is not aware of it. This surrounds the Chandrian with an aura of mystery and most people consider them as a mere fairytale. Before the creation of the Chandrian, Haliax was known as Lanre, a famed hero during the Creation War. The heroic deeds of Lanre and his wife Lyra was what gave the humans hope of enduring the dreadful war. During one of the bloodiest battles of the war, the Blac of Drossen Tor, Lanre was killed by a monstrous beast, although he managed to slay the monster as well. He was revived by Lyra, who displayed enormous powers by doing so. After he was revived, Lanre created armour for himself from the bones of the beast. Stories spread about Lanre and Lyra, and that Lyra's love had returned Lanre from the dead. Eventually, the war was one but soon, rumors spread that Lyra was dying. Amidst all these rumours, Lanre arrived in the great city Myr Tariniel, whose master Selitos was an old friend of his. Lanre invited Selitos to walk outside the city, so that the two could talk alone. Selitos agreed. He was worried about Lyra but also about Lanre, whom he feared would turn mad from grief should Lyra truly have died. Indeed, when they arrived at a mountain from which they could look over the city, Lanre confirmed Lyra's death to Selitos. Selitos approached Lanre, offering him any aid he could but Lanre answered that he had already done enough. Lanre then bound Selitos by use of his name - Selitos was powerless and unable to move. Selitos, who was a powerful namer as well, was shocked as Lanre had never displayed any magical powers. Nonetheless, Selitos could not move. From the mountaintop, Selitop was forced to watch as a gargantuan host approached Myr Tariniel and viciously sacked the city. Lanre stood atop the mountain, next to Selitos, and watched. To his horror, when he watched the horizon, Selitos realized that Myr Tariniel was not the only city Lanre and his army had slaughtered, six other former great citys had been completely destroyed as well. After the destruction was done, Lanre talked to Selitos, seemingly contemplating the fact that he, the man who everybody saw as a hero, had done this atrocity. Lanre claimed that when the great hero was able to perform such evil, lesser men would be able to do far worse and that the citizens of thew cities were now spared from the grief and horror Lanre felt due to the death of his wife. When Selitos mentioned that these citizens would also never feel happiness again, Lanre screamed that there was no happiness, shattering nearby rocks with the sound of his voice. Selitos looked into Lanre's heart, but to his surprise found no madness there. Lanre claimed that he wanted to prove to Selitos that it was not madness that drove him. He also claims that he wanted Selitos to join him in his cause - to destroy the world itself. Selitos then realised what had happened to Lanre. Lanre had attempted to bring back his wife by any means neccessary. Although unconfirmed, it is rumored that Lanre met with the Cthaeh during this quest who poisoned his mind and turned him insane with his knowledge. On this journey, Lanre became immensely powerful and eventually thought that he had become powerful enough to revive Lyra. He was mistaken. After all his efforts to revive Lyra failed, Lanre attempted to commit suicide, only to discover that his immense powers prevented him from dying. He was also unable to sleep or eat as well. Lanre then desperately asked whether Selitos was able to kill him. Selitos, who was able to move again, realised that, if he would kill Lanre, Lanre would return from death. Lanre revealed that he had feared as much and that from that day, he was not Lanre anymore but went under the name Haliax. Selitos then cursed Haliax by using Lanre's true name, which he carried in his heart. He cursed Haliax' face to be always surrounded by shadows. The curse also turned Haliax' name against him and prevented him from feeling peace ever again. Indeed, shadows immediately appeared around Haliax' face and clouded it. With his power, Selitos banished Haliax, who was pushed away like smoke in the wind. It is presumed that during this time, Haliax founded the Chandrian for reasons yet unknown. It is also presumed, that the Chandrian were people from the six destroyed cities who betrayed their own cities for Lanre (Selitos had been offered to join Lanre as well). Many fans of the series speculate that Haliax may also be the ancient demon Encanis. In the Tehlin religion's account of the defeat of Encanis by Tehlu, Encanis is described as being wreathed in shadow, much as Haliax is. In addition, just as Lanre destroyed six cities in his rampage (plus Myr Tariniel), Encanis destroyed six cities as well before Tehlu stopped him and the seventh city was saved. Some also speculate that Haliax is Iax. Iax was an ancient Namer who use the name of the moon to bring the moon partially into the Fae. This is said to have started the Creation War. The Name of the Wind Together with the Chandrian, Haliax destroys any evidence on their existance. When the leader of an Edemah Ruh group, Arliden, creates a song about Lanre, he accidentally obtains information the Chandrian deem threatening to them. They hunt down the group and slaughter every member, excluding Arliden's son Kvothe who is in the nearby forest at that time. When Kvothe returns, he finds the corpses of his friends and family and sees the Chandrian sitting at a nearby fire. Kvothe is noticed by Cinder, one of the Chandrian. Cinder taunts Kvothe, but is reprimanded by Haliax. Haliax orders Cinder to kill Kvothe quickly, as he has not done anything wrong. Cinder arrogantly answers and Haliax immediately reminds him of his place. Haliax uses the word "Ferula", presumably Cinder's true name, to cause him pain. Haliax then turns to the remaining five Chandrian, telling them that he is glad that he came with them this night and reveals that they have lost sight of their true cause. However, he forgives them. Suddenly, Haliax realizes that something is coming for them, something he and the Chandrian seem to fear. He calls the Chandrian to him and teleports away with them immediately, leaving Kvothe behind. Haliax, as well as all other Chandrian except Cinder are not encountered again in the books. However, Kvothe desperately seeks information on them to avenge his family. He finds, that the Chandrian have slaughtered an entire wedding group in the city Trebon, as one of the guests owned a vase depicting some or all of the Chandrian. Kvothe later also learns about a children rhyme about the Chandrian in which Haliax is called Alaxel. He is described as "hated, hopeless, sleepless, sane." and is said to bear the shadow's hame. Navigation Category:Book Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Supreme Beings Category:God Wannabe Category:Magic Category:In Love Category:Suicidal Category:Tragic Category:Immortals Category:Revived Category:Enigmatic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Terrorists